


How Wings Grow

by AssbuttToTheWorld



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, Big Brother Dean, Caring Gabriel, Carshop worker Dean, College, College AU, College Student Sam, Cute, Fluff, Good Big Brother Dean, Good Little Brother Sam, Hurt, Insecure Sam, Little Brother Sam, Love, M/M, Pain, Professor Gabriel, Professor!Gabe, Rivalry, Sweet, Teacher-Student Relationship, student!Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttToTheWorld/pseuds/AssbuttToTheWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester is a very calm 21 year old. He lost his mother at a young age, his father is out of town most of the time, due to his job. His brother Dean is the one who practically raised young Sammy. Now Sam decided to study Chemistry and English at the university near his hometown. There he meets the strange, but appealing Chemistry Professor Gabriel Tharwood. Soon, Sam notices, that there is more than a normal teacher-student relationship between him and the 9 year older professor. But is fate kind enough, to grant Sam something good in his life this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take care, Sammy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheekyCookiex3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyCookiex3/gifts).



Sam threw his backpack on the bed in the dormitory. His trunk was standing right next to him. The whole room of a two-person-living-space he had gotten assigned to was empty and reeked like new paint. At least it looked clean. And there was no sight of his new roommate until now. Maybe he hadn’t arrived yet. Sam strolled into one of the separated rooms. Bathroom, toilet and entrance area were shared, the small bedrooms belonged to them alone.

The young man sighed and turned around his own axis once. His new room was approximately 10 quadrat meters big. And except for a bed, a closet and two very weak looking shelves, and two very small desks, there was nothing in it.

He sighed again and began to unpack his clothes and books and ordering it into the closet and his shelves, hoping the shelves wouldn’t collapse under the weight of his favourite books. Next to the books he set two picture frames. One held a photo of a beautiful blond woman, who held a baby in her arms, while a little green-eyed, freckled boy looked curiously at the little baby and a young man with dark brown hair and a proud smile stood next to them. His family, still complete. Next to the first photo now stood a second one. It was a very recent picture of a the grown up, freckled, green-eyed boy, Sam’s brother Dean, and Sam himself. The younger brother had brown, shoulder long , slightly wavy hair, and green-brown eyes. Dean had an arm wrapped around his brother’s shoulder, grinning at the camera, while Sam grinned widely at his brother. 

The picture had been taken only a few weeks ago, when Dean insisted on taking his little brother to a trip to the nearest bigger town to have fun there. Dean’s idea of fun was strolling through bars, visiting a strip club and simply having a good weekend, before his younger brother needed to leave for university. 

Sam smiled. The day actually had been fun. He missed his brother already. The young brother was used to his father not being around, because John Winchester had a very demanding job, that forced him to leave town and stay away for days. Dean had always been the one who cared for ‘Sammy’, as the older one always called him. 

Sam sighed. Dean had always looked out for him, when their father left. he had bought food, watched over little Sammy when the younger one couldn’t sleep because of nightmares or because Sam had hurt himself. Dean had always been there. And Sam had been grateful for that. 

However, going to university was a thing, Sam had to do on his own. His father wouldn’t let Dean go to college, like Sam. John argued that he could only pay one place at college. And Dean willingly let Sam take the place, because he thought, that Sam would be more suited for college life. While Dean was better suited for a hard working job. 

Sam smiled sadly. His brother worked at a car repair shop, and he really loved that job. Dean even inherited his father’s car, a Chevy 67 Impala, he called lovingly “Baby”. Which Sam sometimes found rather strange, but he didn’t care. Dean was his brother, and actually the only person he had ever had as a friend. 

And exactly that friend was missing now. Sam took out his computer and let himself fall onto the new covered bed. He started up Skype and dialed up his brother’s number, switching on the camera. A bright grin appeared on Sam’s face, as he saw the vision of his brother, grinning back at him. 

“Yo, Sammy-boy! As I see, you’ve arrived safely. How is college life? Already banged a hot chick?” Sam burst in boisterous laughter. “Yeah, I arrived. And no Dean, I am not even here for 2 hours. How could I have done that? Besides, you know, that girls don’t really look at me!” “Well, Jess did and-”, but Dean was cut off with Sam’s harsh tone. “Yeah, she did. Exactly. It’s over Dean, you know that.” Jess had left Sammy to study in Europe. She ended it, because she didn’t see the point of a long distance relationship.

It still hurt the younger brother, when he thought about Jess. They had been together since 3 years, but it seemed like they had separated way sooner from each other, both occupied in their studies for school and their final exams. They lost track of their feelings and finally of their relationship which broke it in the end. The wound she left was quite fresh and Dean was just rubbing salt in it, even if it was by accident.

Dean shrugged and looked at his brother through the webcam. “I am sorry.”, he tried to quickly change the subject “Anyways, how is it there? How big is your room? How does it look?”, Dean demanded to know a few seconds later.  
Sam chuckled a little. He couldn’t be mad at his older brother for long. 

The younger one simply picked up the computer and turned it slowly around so Dean could see the majority of the room. “Wow, that looks tiny.”, was the response that followed from the older brother. Sam laughed. “Yes. I am here to study, not to live in a five star hotel, Dean.” Dean giggled. “Yeah, but it could’ve been a bit bigger tho.” The older one grinned even and Sam smiled back, although Sam’s smile had a sad undertone in it. Sam couldn’t tell how much he missed his brother. Without him, even the small room here felt big and lonely. 

Sam sighed lightly. He still needed to get used to this new life. The new life here in college. It would be hard, it would be a lot of work, but he promised himself something better from it.  
He knew, studying in college was expensive. He knew, that Dean had sacrificed his own happiness, so Sam could study here. Another reason why Sam wanted to do his best, to ace all classes, to be good. To live up to Dean’s and especially John’s expectations.

“What things did you sign up for?“, Dean asked, interrupting Sam’s train of thought. “Huh? Oh, yeah. I signed up for Chemistry. I want to go into science and research. And English. If I can’t go into research, I want to work as a teacher.“, Sam smiled softly. Dean laughed a little. “You as a teacher? Hmm.. yeah, actually I can imagine. You would be awesome Sammy.” Dean grinned at his brother, but then looked up, as he heard someone call his name. “Sorry, gotta go. Dad’s home and he needs me for work around the house. Take care, Sammy.” and the call ended.

Sam sighed, closed the laptop and leaned against the wall. He hoped, that Dean and his Dad, John, wouldn’t fight again. They sometimes had pretty bad quarrels. Mostly, because John had high expectations for Sam, but mostly paid little attention to Dean, even if the older one worked his ass of.

Sam didn’t remember his mom very well, but Dean had told him stories about her. And that his father had been different, when Mary, Sam’s mom, had still been alive. Sam had found the photo on his desk in the old things, John had stashed away far behind in the basement. Dean had kept a picture only of Mary, so Sam could get the family picture.

Sam smiled brightly, as he searched his stuff for the next day.  
He really had the best brother in the world.


	2. What A Great Start, Sammy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam doesn't remember the death of his mother in detail. But some shadows stayed behind and cause him nightmares. The young man has to deal with them all alone now. Will his first day of college be better than his first night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:   
> Mention of Character Death (Sam's mother)  
> Nightmares  
> Angst

Sam woke up in the middle of the night. His breath was hitched, sweat running down his face and his hand was searching for Dean’s. But it wasn’t there. And Sam remembered: He was at college. His first night alone. No one to turn to, no one to run to, no one to hide onto. 

Sam covered his face with his hands and tried to steady his breath. He was trembling, the shadows of his nightmare still lingering over him. Usually Dean was there to hold on to. Usually Dean would wrap him in his arms and tell him it was okay. Usually… Sam swallowed. Dean was not here. Sam had to face this problem all alone. 

It was difficult for him. Dean had always been by his side. Whether their father had left for one of his business trips or the three of them were together. Dean and Sam shared a room at home. In this way Dean could take care of Sam when the younger boy was woken up by horrible nightmares. Sam always had had nightmares. Bad ones. They woke him in the middle of the night, leaving him crying and trembling and sometimes even screaming. 

When Dean asked about them, Sam would tell him about flames, the smell of rotten eggs, about heat and a woman screaming as the flames swallowed her. Sam didn’t remember the death of his mother very well, he had been to little. But certain things seemed to have imprinted themselves in his unconsciousness and they surfaced when he was sleeping. 

Even if he was told several times, that these dreams were just nightmares, they felt so real for Sam. Sometimes he could even feel the heat of the fire or the tight grip of Dean’s arms around him. They were real to Sam. They returned. And they kept him up at night. But Dean stayed with him, calming the crying Sam, keeping him safe in his arms, stroking over his head. Dean cared for Sam, made sure his brother was at ease and had nothing to fear from these flames. 

Even in the later years, Dean had made it a ritual, to stay up, until Sam was asleep, then cuddling himself into the sheets and letting his hand hang from the bed, so Sam could reach it and grab it when needed. It was an unspoken understanding, that Sam also was allowed to crawl into Dean’s bed, when he had especially bad nightmares. When it had happened more often when he was younger, in the later years these kind of incidents had become less. 

Although the dreams had gotten less and less over the years, they returned in certain situations. When he faced a new, unknown task for example. 

Sam rubbed over his eyes and looked around the small dorm room that now was his. He needed to calm himself and learn to cope with this situation. There was no chance Dean could join him here in college as his brother needed to work in the car shop at home. 

The younger one sighed and swung his legs over the edge of the bed and wandered to the shared bathroom. His roommate seemed to not have arrived yet. Sam brushed his teeth and washed his face. He was watching his face in the mirror tiredly. He had too little sleep, as the dark circles underneath his eyes showed. No wonder, it was only 6 am, classes would start at 8 am the earliest. 

Anyway, he packed his things and got ready for the first day of college.   
He couldn’t sleep again anyway, so he wandered around the dorm and the campus. He wanted to check all the ways he needed, to get to his classes. Being too late on the first day to class wasn’t exactly Sam aimed for at his very first day of college. 

Sammy found a small coffee shop on the campus that opened its doors at 6.45 am. It was already 7 am, as he came back to the shop and to his utter surprise there were already students there, picking up their coffee or something to eat before the classes started. 

When it was time for his first class, he looked up the room number and the starting time. The first lesson he’d have would be English Literature at 8.20 am. According to the plans of the campus and his earlier expeditions he’d need approximately 10 minutes to his destined classroom. 

Sam shouldered his backpack and made his way to his destination. The young man was pretty excited. He wondered what they’d learn in their first lesson. And how his comrades would be. Maybe he’d even find some friends. Maybe his first day in college would be better than his first night. Sam smiled, while taking a sip from his café latte. No, his first day definitely would be nice, Sam was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *phew* 
> 
> Yay, I managed to lift my lazy a** and write again.   
> Besides writer's block and idealess days, real life decided to eff things up additionally.   
> I apologize for the delay and wish you a pleasant read! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was my new Sabriel Fanfiction.  
> I gift this work to Cheekycookiex3 and I hope you enjoyed it, sweetiepie. 
> 
> I don't take any responsibility for the feels you might get from this FanFic <3


End file.
